Sakura's Best Drabbles
by Traell
Summary: A series of drabbles based on one main theme: A ninja should always find the positive in a negative situation. Rated for some sexy but obscene situations.  Sasuke/Sakura based


Best Night Ever.

She would scratch out her eyeballs if she hadn't known for certain that the image progressing in front of her wasn't already burned there forever. Who knew two people so _old_ could still bend that way. Every bone in her body told her that she should probably begin her long awkward blush –filled walk back to her apartment, but just like a horrible accident with two trains continually bashing against one another over and over again was impossible to turn away from, Sakura could not remove her eyes from the window as her very own shishou was seemingly performing some foreign aerobic number against Konoha's very own sublime green beast, green leotard apparently well forgotten on the floor.

Really this whole incident was not her fault! She was just innocently going to replace the sake she borrowed for yesterday's last minute Team Seven poker game, when just as she was scaling the roof in order to sneak in through the window her eyes happened to catch a glance of the very voluptuous Hokage doing the horizontal tango with Might Guy in her office after hours.

Sakura let out the breath she hadn't realized she been holding before checking to see if she still managed to hide her chakra while facing the surprise from such an alarming site. If her shishou caught her peaking at the window she would most likely be the target volunteer for her shishou's paper work filing for the next three months. Breathing a sigh of relief Sakura slowly got up from her crouch at the window and backed up into a very solid chest.

"What are you doing _Sakura_?" The very familiar voice caused a wave of mortification to cascade through her body.

_Anybody but him!_

Ignoring the very urge to roll in a ball and die right there, Sakura slowly turned around and faced the unwanted intruder.

"Sasuke, strange meeting you here." Sakura whispered while leisurely stepping back from the window, slowly making her escape. Sasuke removed his steady gaze from her and gracefully crouched down by the window and gazed in. Sweat poured down Sakura's back, last thing she needed was for Sasuke to think she was some creepy peeping tom.

"Hn," Sasuke shifted his gaze her way and raised an eye brow, seemingly waiting for an explanation.

"Er.. I was returning something I had borrowed when... well... you know... and –"

"I didn't think the Hokage had such awful taste in men." Sasuke smoothly interrupted before smirking at the very red Sakura gaping at him like a fish. Sasuke rose from his crouch and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "They say the student has the same tastes as the master, would you agree?"

Several minutes passed between them before Sakura came to the conclusions that yes Sasuke had just told a joke, and yes he was seemingly internally laughing at her expense. Shaking herself from this awful nightmare she couldn't seem to wake up from, Sakura gulped preparing herself to run away into the night fully planning on drinking the bottle of sake in her bag.

Just as she was about to jump from the roof Sasuke grabbed her wrist smirking. "Well would you agree?" Embarrassment turning to anger Sakura replied. "If you referring to the very platonic training session I had with Lee last week, the answer is no. If your referring to my occasional glass of sake than perhaps." A frown line appeared on her forehead as Sakura began attempting to wrestle her wrist away. His grip tightened as he pulled her closer.

_Bastard. _Sasuke knew full well she wouldn't use her strength for fear of making any unnecessary loud noises. _What is up with him today he's all but ignored me since he came back a year ago!_

"Well then where do your tastes lie, _Sakura?"_ Sakura had no idea why Sasuke always insisted on saying her name like that. It had been some strange new habit he seemed to have picked up since he returned. He managed to make every syllable of her innocent six letter name sound like pure silk. She was thankful he never said it often she just couldn't have her legs turn to jelly during missions.

Two loud muffled and shuddering moans filled the night signifying the two oblivious individual's finale. Sakura gulped and sweat beading on her brow she gave a huge smile at the smirking boy hovering over her; he appeared to be closer than she remembered. " I would love to go into great detail about my tastes with you Sasuke, but do you suppose we could talk about them in another place."

"Hn." Sasuke glanced one more time at the window before something mischievous flashed in his usually dulled eyes. He slowly let go of her arm, index finger purposely stroking her inner wrist, "Be at the new sushi place tomorrow at seven," Sasuke leaned in slowly next to her ear, "and don't be late."

Sakura stared at the empty space and evaporating smoke of his teleporting jutsu with a light blush dusting her cheeks, _He totally just asked me out. _A dreamy smile grew on her face as her eyes glazed over. She stood there unable to hear the window being thrown open abruptly.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing out here!" The voice of a very angry, but satisfied, woman could be heard for miles. "Sakura are you listening to me!"

Sakura rubbed her slightly redden wrist, _"_Best night ever." Sakura softly murmured to herself unable to hear the yelling of her shishou and the seemingly comforting words of youth and curiosity from a very unclad green beast.

The end

* * *

This is my first shot at doing drabbles, I read a lot of them so I figure I may as well try at least one. Just to be clear :P I am not a fan of Tsunade and Guy fanfction but I figured if I used Jiraiya the scene would not be disturbing enough :P. Hope you enjoyed ^.^

Traell out. ;)


End file.
